


Ousama Game

by SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: but ehhh, fuck people die ok, im still iffy about usuk being a relationship, there's a lot more characters but im too lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash/pseuds/SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is the King's Game, in which your entire class will be participating. The King's commands are absolute, so please fulfill them within 24 hours. You will not be allowed to withdraw mid-game.' A class of teenagers is subjected to a deadly cellphone game. Play by the King's rules, or face your demise during the punishment. How far will a group of friends go to save themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't have other fics to update or anything, right? Anyway highly based on the manga with the same name

_'This is the King's Game, in which your entire class will be participating_

_The King's commands are absolute, so please fulfill them within 24 hours._

_You will not be allowed to withdraw mid-game.'_

* * *

No one ever questioned where it came from or when it began, because it was extremely fun at first. The whole class would get texts from the King, or Ousama, commanding them to do something or else get "punishment". No one had found out what these punishments would be yet, the tasks given were awfully harmless. Say who you like or kiss someone's feet or whatever. It wasn't serious.

At first.

Kiku was the one to suggest they all call it "Ousama Game", figuring it sounded much more natural and interesting. It caught on with everyone else, and it was common for people to greet each other with a casual _"did you see Ousama's task for today?"_ It was fun, and everyone was always eager to play.

But the day they found out what a penalty would be, the game lost any sort of entertainment.

* * *

 _'Command 3: Student Toris __Laurinaitis_ _grope the breasts of Student Sofia Petrenko. Failure to do so will result in punishment.'_

* * *

When Arthur Kirkland arrived to school, he was approached by his closest friend, Alfred F. Jones. Alfred ignored his hello to ask, "Did you see the task Ousama sent?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, brushing past him to get to class. "Of course I did. What a weird, gross challenge. Poor Toris. I don't think he has it in him." Toris Laurinaitis was possibly the most meek boy in the class, constantly stuttering his words and hiding behind his friend Feliks Łukasiewicz for safety. There was no way he would be able to grope anyone, even if Sofia was sweet and gentle enough to let him if needed. He was just that type of person.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. People have done it by accident plenty of times. I'm sure once on purpose will be easy." Alfred shrugged, opening the door to their classroom.

Everyone was already there, chatting easily. Everyone except for Toris, that is. It seemed the Lithuanian had skipped school, too embarrassed to complete the task in front of everyone. Feliks confirmed this when Arthur asked.

"Ousama is, like, _totally_ inconsiderate. Tori is too shy to do that to any girl, especially Sofia." He shrugged, twisting a lock of blond hair with one finger. "So Ousama will, like, just have to deal with one failure to do his dumb little challenge. Oh well."

That was that. Sofia didn't really care anyway, and everyone else quickly moved on to talk about other things, Ousama at the back of their minds. True, all were curious to see what kind of punishment their classmates would get for failing to do what was ask, but no one believed anything serious would happen. Ousama probably was some prankster who liked to see them do dumb things. Not much of a threat.

The day came and went. Arthur was up late doing his homework, when his phone buzzed with a text at exactly 11:50.

_'10 minute warning. Student Toris _ _Laurinaitis_ _must grope Student_ _Sofia Petrenko'_ _s breasts or suffer the punishment.'_

How annoying. Arthur was unimpressed with Ousama's commitment to the whole punishment system, as it wasn't much of a big deal. He packed up his schoolbooks, jumping in surprise when his phone buzzed again at midnight.

_'Since you have not carried out the King's command, I sentence Student Toris Laurinaitis and Sofia Petrenko to hang by the neck.'_

A cold chill went down Arthur's spine at these words, quickly deleting it before shutting his phone down. Who would joke about that? Whoever Ousama was, they had a sick sense of humor. Oh well. Hopefully Toris wouldn't get teased too much from failing the challenge.

He fell asleep, an uncomfortable aura still surrounding him.

* * *

The students of class 2-H were strangely silent the following day, for reasons that were unknown to even them. Francis Bonnefoy admitted that something just felt "off". This was perhaps the most accurate way to describe how they were all feeling. When they all got to their seats, ready to start the day, their teacher went to the front of the class. Usually chipper and enthusiastic, his face was grim and eyes red, as if he had been crying.

"There's been...a tragedy..." he announced to his students, eyes downcast, not wanting to see the reactions. "Toris Laurinaitis and Sofia Petrenko...both committed suicide last night..."

No one could even process this at first. The only sound that erupted was Feliks' choked sob, somehow worsening the atmosphere further. Kiku was the one to speak up first.

"How did they do it...?"

"Coincidentally, they did it the same way simultaneously...their parents found them hanging in their rooms..." He shook his head. "I'm not sure if it was a pact or..."

But everyone knew this wasn't a planned event.

It was the punishment of Ousama Game.

* * *

Before continuing this twisted tale, it's important to know the relationship of all the characters in class 2-H.

The school they attended was not a regular one. It held students who excelled beyond others, from all over the world. Alfred F. Jones was the only one who was born in America.

Along with Alfred, there were 28 other students in class 2-H: Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Matthew Williams, Ivan Braginsky, Yao Wang, Kiku Honda, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Roderich Edelstein, Elizabeta Héderváry, Heracles Karpusi, Natalia Arlovskaya, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Mathias Køhler, Tino Väinämöinen, Emil Steillson, Lukas Bondevik, Berwald Oxenstierna, Basch Zwingli, Erika Vogel, Abel De Jong, Emma Wouters, and previous Toris Laurinaitis and Sofia Petrenko. Their ages varied, with Yao being the oldest at 18 and Erika being the youngest at 15. For the most part, the class got along well, and easily called each other friends.

The only romantic relationship in the class was between Elizabeta and Roderich. They were dubbed the 'parents' of 2-H, considering how much they resembled a married couple.

The Vargas' and the Beilschmidts weren't the only ones who were related. Ivan, Natalia, and Sofia were all siblings, having been raised in different households. Lukas and Emil were stepbrothers. Erika and Basch were half-siblings. Matthew and Alfred were cousins, a fact that Matthew was somewhat humiliated by, due to the American's loud and brash nature. Emma and Abel were raised together, having no blood relation but considered brother and sister nonetheless.

These relations did nothing to deter any friendships. Family members got along just as well, aside from the occasional familial bickering. There wasn't any hard feelings when it came to class 2-H.

All 28 of them were just one big family.

Now, however, it was all 26 of them.

* * *

"It doesn't make any sense..." Ivan began, as they all gathered around during lunch time. Feliks was with them, but his uncontrollable sobs made them wish he had gone home. "Neither of them were depressed, I know for a fact Sofia wasn't. So...Ousama had to be the one behind all of it.

"How is it possible to make two people hang themselves?" wondered Ludwig aloud, refusing to touch his helping of sausage and potatoes. "Maybe it's a serial killer tricking us?"

"No...there's something different about this," murmured Kiku, staring out the window. "Ousama is Ousama. I think whoever is doing this, isn't a killer or psychopath. Someone, or something, that's bored and wants to watch us suffer."

The way Kiku said this made Arthur shudder. "Why us? What have we done?"

"Anyone in this situation would ask that. Every person murdered or tortured or kidnapped asks the same thing. I think it's because...they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Eerie silence, the kind that made everyone squirm.

"This person...thing...is going to Hell for this!" hissed Lovino, trembling as he grasped the cross on his neck. "What kind of monster would kill two people because of a game?"

The Vargas brothers were known to have been brought up strictly Catholic, with a rich artist for a grandfather. Though Lovino took their religion seriously, his younger brother Feliciano seemed breezily carefree. He was happy to kiss Ludwig when Osauma commanded it, giggling as he explained to his fuming older sibling that he was just playing the game. He wasn't giggling then, a mournful expression replacing his dreamy one.

"I don't think we should crack who it is just yet. Let's play the game...maybe there's an end to it once Ousama goes through all the students?" suggested Antonio, tilting his head to the side in that airheaded puppy way he had of doing things.

So far, Ousama had only gone through a few of them. Feliciano, Ludwig, Ivan, Francis, and Gilbert had been the only other ones to receive a task. Along with Feliciano and Ludwig having to kiss, Francis was made to lick the feet of Ivan, and Gilbert had to admit who he had a crush on (which was Elizabeta, to the class's amusement). They could technically count Toris and Sofia to that number, even though those two didn't complete their task. So that meant Ousama still had...

"Twenty one to go." Tino paled at this number, shaking his head. "That's too many, isn't it? What if Ousama makes other people do more sexual things?"

"Then we have to do them!" declared Mathias. "No matter how bad they are, no one else should die, right?"

"For once, you have a point," relented Lukas, ignoring the bright grin shot his way. "Toris didn't know the consequences, but we do. If we just complete the tasks, we'll all be okay."

"Then it's settled. We do whatever Ousama says!" Alfred concluded, as if he had been the one to make up the whole thing.

"Um...excuse me?" Matthew whispered, waving his hands so everyone would see. It was easy to forget about Matthew. "What if Ousama...makes us do really bad things? Like steal or vandalize..."

"Petty crimes are worth living," stated Yao firmly.

"What about killing?"

No one spoke. Truthfully, that had been the question in their minds as well. Would Ousama make them commit murder as a task? Even more, would they do it?

"Let's stop talking about this!" barked Basch, an arm wrapped tight around Erika, who was close to tears. "We need to just-"

He was cut off by a melody of ringtones and vibrations. Everyone had received a text simultaneously. Which could only mean one thing. Ousama's task of the day.

They looked over at each other. Why so late? Why now? Could Ousama hear them talk?

Without another word, the class of 2-H checked their phones, ready for today's challenge.


	2. Naughty Ousama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there goes the T rating

_'Challenge 4: Student Lovino Vargas will perform oral sex on Student Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Failure to do so will result in punishment.'_

* * *

It was Tino's concern come to life. Ousama was increasing the sexuality in their game, to perhaps the worst students to give it to. Antonio was too sweet to think about much sex, and Lovino was someone who insisted on waiting until after marriage. Both paled tremendously at their task.

"...No..." whispered Lovino, throwing his phone across the table. "No no no no _no_! I'm not doing that! Anything but that!" He looked around wildly at his classmates, panting. "I-I don't really have to, right? I-It's just a game, right?"

"'Failure to do so will result in punishment'," quoted Kiku, head bowed. "What Ousama says, we must do."

Each person Lovino looked at instantly avoided eye contacted, including his own brother. The only one looking back was Antonio, mouth open in a halted attempt to say something. "We don't really have to, right, Antonio? You wouldn't let me do that, right? Right?"

"...I don't want to die, Lovino...and you don't either, yeah?" Antonio mumbled, eyes squeezing shut. "So...maybe we do have to..."

"I can't! I can't do that!" Lovino was relentless, unable to sit still as he tried to get someone, anyone, to agree that this wasn't necessary. Yet he was met with apologetic looks from his peers, making him want to cry. As a last resort, he twisted his body to look at his little brother. "C'mon, Feliciano...this is dumb, isn't it? You won't let them make me do it, isn't that right?" It was heartbreaking how his voice cracked, the desperation near palpable.

Feliciano began to sob into his hands, turning away from the other. "I-I'm sorry, fratello! But please don't die! Please do it! God won't be mad if it's to live!"

Lovino felt his stomach drop, and it was suddenly like everyone was looking at him. Expecting him to do it now. It was too much. He jumped from his seat, dashing out of the room.

Feliciano rose, but Kiku stopped him. "No. Let him calm down. Maybe he'll realize by himself that this is the only way..."

"Is it really...?" murmured Antonio, gnawing on his bottom lip. "I don't want to make Lovi do that...it's not fair, you know? He's really innocent and religious and stuff...maybe Ousama could spare us...?"

"I highly doubt he's gonna spare you two just because Lovino's a little shy..." scoffed Arthur, though his expression was grim. "I know it isn't right...but unless you two want to end up like Toris and Sofia, we have to do what Ousama says."

"I hate Ousama..." hissed Feliks, eyes a scary mix of sorrow and fury. "Toris was the sweetest! He never hurt a fly! But he died for being too nice to touch someone?"

"If Toris wasn't such a coward, Sofia would still be here!" barked Natalia, clinging to her brother's arm. "He should have just done the stupid challenge! He was a moron! A weakling!"

Feliks got up from his seat, glowering, but was stopped by Erika. "No!" shrieked the petite girl, weeping. "No violence! We're all friends, right? It's not Sofia's fault or Toris' fault or anyone's fault! It's Ousama's fault! We didn't ask to be part of this game!"

"Erika..." Basch murmured, rubbing his sister's back soothingly. "Calm down. We'll beat this guy. I'll shoot him in the eye for you."

Through her tears, Erika giggled. "That's violent, big brother!"

"In any case," interrupted Roderich sharply, earning a glower from Basch, "until we discover Ousama's identity, we have to do what he says. Meaning that Lovino will have to complete his task before midnight...or punishment will be implemented."

* * *

Lovino hugged his knees as he sat in the stall, sobbing heavily and whispering small prayers when he had the chance. It wasn't fair. How did Ousama know his biggest secret? How?

It wasn't just that he had to perform a totally sinful action on another male, because that was bad and all, but it was who he had to do it on. Antonio. The stupid fuck who made the Italian's heart race like it was in the goddamn Olympics. Why him?

He had known Antonio for a while, longer than he knew the other students (excluding Feliciano obviously). Both had participated in the middle school program of their unusual school, and Antonio was the only kid unfazed by his angry outbursts. In fact, it looked like he found them amusing.

_"You're so fun to be around, Lovi! It's what I like best about you!"_

_"You're soooo adorable when you pout like that!"_

_"We're friends, right Lovi?"_

Right. That was right. They were just friends, only that. Now Ousama wanted to ruin that...

_But you wanted to ruin it first, Lovino. You were the one who dreamt about kissing him and being his. Ousama never did that._

It made him want to throw up. Unless he wanted to die like Toris and Sofia, he would have to do what Ousama said. But was his life really more important than his pride? It was a no brainer for most people, but pride was everything to Lovino. Maybe Ousama knew that too. Maybe whoever was doing this liked watching people suffer.

He let out a tiny gasp when the door opened. For some reason, he was afraid that it was Ousama here to punish him, but the soft, familiar voice couldn't have been the cruel King. "Lovino?"

Oh no, not Antonio. He was the last person Lovino wanted to see. "Go away! Don't talk to me! I'm not doing it, you sick fuck, so don't try to convince me!"

"...I know what I'm going to say is selfish. But I don't want to die, Lovino...I'm afraid. That's probably pathetic and weak to you, but there's still so much I want to see and do. I don't want you to die either. You have so much to offer this world...a dumb game shouldn't ruin it..." Antonio sounded close to crying. It made Lovino feel worse.

"...It's not as easy as you think...I have to put my mouth...there..." Lovino shuddered, flushing.

"I know. But it'll only be for a few minutes! Then we never have to talk about it again! Neither will anyone else...it'll be like it never happened. Besides...when we find out who Ousama is, you'll get to hurt them for sure!" It was strange to hear Antonio sound so excited for violence. Despite everything, it made Lovino smile.

"Even if we pretend...it'll still happen."

"I know. But we don't have any more options, Lovino...so just think about it? We don't have to do it right now...just before midnight. Please?"

"I'll think about it..." Lovino murmured, eyes squeezing shut. He held his breath in until he was sure the Spaniard was gone. He really was stuck in this situation, wasn't he?

If he died to save his pride, that was okay.

But letting Antonio die because of it was something he could never do.

* * *

After school had ended, nearly all the students of class 2-H went home, still uneasy from today's events. The only few to stay behind were Kiku, Arthur, Alfred, and Roderich. The four of these classmates went to the library, eager to find more info on Ousama and if anything like this ever happened previously.

Kiku was the one to use the computer to search it, surrounded by the other three curious students. The Japanese boy tried to search it using both English and his native language, and miraculously found a single article from the search engine.

"'Tragedy struck Tokyo today, as a group of classmates committed mass suicide,'" read Kiku, brows knitted, "'A total of twenty five students jumped off their school roof, hand in hand. The sole survivor, Yui Miki, claimed in a hysterical voice that it was a punishment for 'Ousama Game'. Since then, the young lady has been hospitalized and sedated. Some speculate that she is behind this mass death. More to come.'"

"So we aren't the only ones who've played this game..." Alfred murmured, eyes glued to the article. "Other kids played too!"

"But most of them died," Arthur pointed out, frowning. "What connection do we even have to that one class?"

"Perhaps there doesn't need to be a connection...maybe Ousama targets classrooms at random. I mean, it would make sense that this is the only account. The rest either beat Ousama and didn't tell anyone or...they all died."

The possibility that all would be killed didn't even cross their minds. They knew there was a chance that a few maybe would be punished, but all of them dying...? Could Ousama be so cruel?

"...We won't all die if we just do what Ousama says," said Roderich, adjusting his glasses. "There's a chance that we'll all have to do something vile, like Lovino has to do. But it's not something we can negotiate on. Either do it, or die."

"Considerate..." Arthur muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"This isn't a situation we can be sympathetic about. The King's orders are absolute, he won't change them just because we don't want to. It doesn't work like that."

Arthur sighed, looking down at the floor. "My only worry is what Matthew said today. About the possibility of murder...what do we do about that?"

"...If the situation arises...we'll consider the consequences. I think maybe...it'd be better to lose one student instead of two..."

"You think we should kill each other if Ousama orders it?" demanded Alfred, looking at Roderich with surprising indignation. "That's awful!"

"Do you have a better idea, Alfred?" inquired Roderich scathingly. "Would you prefer we all perish?"

"Better than murdering your friends!"

"Enough!" Arthur shouted, flushing when he was shushed by the librarian. "Enough...it isn't happening now, so we don't have to argue. Right now, Ousama is giving us simple orders, albeit sexual. It's not extreme."

Kiku watched them, a calm observer in the chaos. "Arthur is right. It'll only worsen our moods. Let's leave this alone. Until Lovino chooses whether he will follow the order or not, we don't have to worry about a killing challenge. Not yet, anyway."

Reluctantly, Alfred and Roderich agreed to keep the peace. With that, the four boys parted ways, the increasing worry of murder stuck in their brain.

* * *

_To: Antonio_

_'Meet me in the fields at 10. Don't bring anyone else, or I'll kill you. Ciao.'_

* * *

Antonio showed up at exactly ten at night, grasping his phone and feeling reasonably nervous. He tried to calm down, repeating over and over that they'd just have to do it once, then never again. The only bad part was that maybe...he wanted to do it again.

Why did he have to be such a bad person?

Lovino showed up five minutes later, visibly shaking and grasping his cross with an airtight grip. He refused to look at the Spaniard, eyes downcast. "So...let's get this over with..."

"Lovino..." Antonio stepped forward, hugging his friend tightly. "I'm sorry you have to do this..."

"...It's fine. I just don't want us to be weird after this." Lovino didn't realize he started crying again until he felt the tears that slid onto Antonio's shirt.

"Why would be weird? We'd still be friends, right? We never have to do this again..."

"What if I want to do it again?" bawled Lovino, the shame making him sick to his stomach. "I-I'm a bad friend...w-when I saw Ousama's text...I was a little happy too..." He grit his teeth. "I'm sorry. Fuck it, nevermind, let's just do this."

Antonio pulled back a little, staring. "Wait, Lovino...?"

"No, don't talk about it. It's dumb, okay? Let me just..." He got to his knees, lips pursed.

"...Okay..."

Lovino couldn't stop crying. The only times his sobs stopped when his mouth was muffled by something else.

* * *

_'Obedience confirmed'_

* * *

Kiku received the text just as he was about to get off the computer for the night. He had been trying to find out more about Ousama Game, with little to no luck. No one else other than Yui Miki had experienced the game, and according to following articles, she was in a psych ward. No way to speak to her. At least today's challenge had gone smoothly.

 _Obedience confirmed_. It was what Ousama sent everyone each time a task was completed. Which meant that Lovino really did it...Kiku was much too modest to think about what he was forced to do, but he was glad it happened. Two more deaths would have been upsetting. They needed to do whatever was possible to survive.

Even kill, if that's what it took. Kiku personally didn't like the idea of survival of the fittest, but what other choice did they have? Ousama was relentless, and he would be the one to tell them if they were finished.

It wasn't just the possibility of killing that worried Kiku, it was the chance that maybe Ousama was among them. One of his classmates, his close friends, betraying all of them...even if they weren't Ousama, maybe they were giving him info? How else would the King know what they did?

That didn't explain the case in Japan. No one from their class could've been responsible for that. No one...

...except for Kiku.

Ice cold fear creeped up his back. Only in Japan was the only other case. Everyone knew that he lived in Japan until school began. So it wouldn't have been unreasonable to suspect him, right? The years even matched up. The news story was only a few years old. Maybe Arthur, Alfred, and Roderich all thought it was him...

But no. They knew Kiku, they must know that he wasn't a violent or evil person! However, if they did fail, and Kiku was the sole survivor...maybe the police would connect the dots and arrest him.

Ousama had to reveal himself. He had to.

Or else Kiku would pay the price.


End file.
